


Aerial Love (love is in the air).

by KitsuneAri



Series: Sciles AUs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Air Love, Airplane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, airport, i know i said everyone was alive but the death was necessary, missed flight turned to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles missing his flight turns out to be more of a miracle than a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerial Love (love is in the air).

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIIIIIVVVEEE!
> 
> So I started school on Monday and have been busy ever since. Luckily, we were blessed with a three day weekend. Unluckily, it was because of two hurricanes heading our way. I think the second one hasn't hit yet.
> 
> I got this idea from my own head! Hopefully it's good. Expect some more updates because I have a bunch of AU ideas. :3
> 
> This is now the longest thing I've ever posted on here.
> 
> [I do not own the characters mentioned in this one-shot. All mistakes are mine.]

Stiles felt like he could just fall to his knees and sob.

He had missed his flight by a minute. A _minute_.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. _If only I got up a bit earlier this morning, I would be on that plane,_ he thought. But what was done was done. Now, he had to wait for the next one, which would come in a few hours.

The young adult's stomach rumbled. That's right. He _had_ sacrificed eating breakfast this morning in order to make it on time. Obviously, the sacrifice was useless and demanded to be taken back. With that, he set his stuff down on one of the chairs and began walking to the food court.

His mouth was watering at the thought of food. He immediately jumped in the McDonald's line when he saw it. It was close and he liked McDonald's breakfast. It was a win-win.

Stiles' turn came quickly, much to his liking. He said his order like he was reciting facts of Star Wars. The cashier was quite impressed that he knew what he wanted already. He smiled softly at her shocked expression as he waited for his food. It didn't take long, which was another plus. Suddenly, missing his plane didn't seem so terrible anymore.

He grabbed his food and turned on his heels. One moment he was upright and the next moment the floor was racing up to meet him. He let out a small squeak as his body jerked, face centimeters from the tile floor. He was pulled back upright, eyes wide as he tried to digest what just happened. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Bro, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for catching me..."

Stiles trailed off, taking in the beautiful creature before him. He thanked God for such a blessing. A blessing that had fluffy, soft-looking, dark brown hair, matching dark brown eyes, tanned skin, a crooked jaw, and pretty, pink, pillow soft-looking lips.

_Not sure if he's an angel or a demon._

_Being this hot must be a sin._

_But this perfection can only be the work of God._

"No problem!" Stiles blinked as the other young adult's voice entered his mind, scrambling his thoughts. He felt his knees buckle at the lopsided smile that the Angemon flashed him. Yes, Angemon. Angel and demon combined.

Stiles slowly walked to a table for he realized he was holding up the line. He sat down and dug into his food; his hunger from earlier remembered. To say that he was surprised when his savior from earlier sat across from him would be an understatement.

"Scott McCall."

"Huh?"

"Scott McCall, that's my name."

"Oh, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Nice to officially meet you."

"Likewise."

Stiles might have be cool on the outside, but he was flipping out on the inside. The only signs of the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly was the constant bouncing of his right leg. He wanted to shout at Scott, _"Oh my God, you're really hot and I can't believe you're sitting with me because I'm Stiles Stilinski and you're Scottie Mchottie."_

"Where are you heading to?"

"Georgia."

"Visiting?"

"Yeah, a wedding."

"Mine is a funeral."

Stiles' eyes widen at the statement and his mouth gaped for a while before he collected himself and forced a sentence out, "I'm sorry to hear that." Scott waved the sentence off, but the sadness swimming in his eyes was too hard to miss.

"You seemed pretty upset earlier," Scott stated as a way to switch the subject, sipping his drink.

"Upset...?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows before it hit him. "Oh! Right, I had missed my plane earlier." _And I don't regret it one bit._

"That _sucks_ , dude! You must have been really pissed."

"Nah, I was pretty cool with it."

"That's a first. Hey, wanna play 20 Questions?"

Stiles scrunched up his nose at the idea before agreeing. What's the worst that could happen?

"Okay, favorite color."

°•°•°•°

"First kiss?"

"My friend's dog."

"Really?"

"Total truth."

They had _definitely_ passed 20 questions, but it was too fun to stop.  Stiles pressed the button on the top of his phone and watched it flicker on. He did a double take on the time. The plane would be boarding any minute now! The brunet couldn't believe how long they've been chatting.

"What's the matter?" Scott questioned as Stiles got up to throw away his trash. Stiles realized he probably looked frantic as he did everything in a frenzy. No wonder Scott was concerned.

"Nothing, it's, uh, our plane is about to board."

Scott joined him in his frantic manner as they both threw away their trash and raced to their gate. _Why the hell is the food court so far from the gate?!,_ Stiles thought as they finally reached it. Their breathing was labored, Stiles more than Scott, as they gathered their things and got in line.

"Looks like we'll be sitting next to each other." Stiles tried to bite back the grin itching to come out, beyond giddy at Scott's statement. They chatted as the line moved forward. Once in the front, they let their tickets get scanned and went to board the plane.

"Window seat is yours."

Stiles slid past Scott, brushing up against him for a moment. Scott plopped himself next to him, setting his stuff down as he got comfortable. Stiles flushed as their hands brushed together, facing the window. It was silent as everyone waited for the plane to take off. Luckily, it didn't take long and they were in the air before they knew it.

"Oh my God, they have Star Wars on here," Stiles gushed as he stared at the screen. He frowned at Scott's groan. "I will make sure you've seen it before we get off this plane." Scott groaned louder.

°•°•°•°

They were only half way through the movie when Stiles glanced to see Scott fast asleep, resting against his shoulder. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but let the brunet sleep. Running his fingers through Scott's hair, he smiled fondly, happy to meet such an amazing person.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Stiles jerked his hand away from Scott's hair, eyes wide as he stared at the old lady sitting next to Scott. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "N-No, ma'am! You've got it wrong," Stiles stammered,blushing when he felt Scott nuzzle his neck in an attempt to get comfortable.

He was _definitely_ not helping.

The old lady gave him a knowing smile as she said, "No need to be embarrased, hon! You guys make a wonderful pair." Stiles groaned inwardly at the statement. He got ready to protest again, but the old lady had put on her earmuffs and closed her eyes.

_Damn you, Scott. Got people thinking we're a couple._

_Which I wouldn't mind, if it was_ true.

Sometime during his mental rant, Scott had woken up and was blinking owlishly. A poke made him turn his head to see a half-awake Scott staring at him with half lidded eyes.

Stiles never wanted to cuddle someone so much.

"Well, hello there, Sleeping Beauty. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Stiles giggled at the half-hearted glare directed towards him. "So you think I'm beautiful?" The question ceased Stiles' giggling as it sunk in. He scrambled for a suitable answer as a shit eating grin made its way to Scott's face.

"No! I-It was the first thing that popped up in my head, _okay_? So you can _stop grinning like that_!" The statement only seemed to make Scott grin wider. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he muttered, "I hate you."

"But you don't."

"Shut up."

It was silent for a moment before Scott blurted out, "The funeral is for my best friend, Allison." Stiles was silent as Scott continued, "She was murdered, stabbed in the heart and left to die." Scott's voice began to waver as he tried to keep it together. Stiles pushed the armrest between them up and let Scott press flush against him. His head was resting on his shoulder again as he silently cried, tears spilling from his glassy, brown eyes and running down his cheeks, wetting Stiles shirt, but it was okay. He was impressed that Scott even shared this with him--someone he just met.

Stiles decided to return the favor. "The wedding is for my best friend, Lydia. She's getting married to someone named Jackson. They've been together for a while now," Stiles said in a soft voice, wiping away some of Scott's tears with the pad of his thumb. "It's so weird how we're going to the same place for reasons that are on different ends of the spectrum." Scott chuckled lightly at the statement.

"I'm glad that you missed your plane earlier. Not sure if I'd make it all by myself, knowing that I was heading to a funeral with nothing else to think about."

"I'm glad I could help you get through this trip."

Stiles' gaze flickered to rest on Scott, who was gazing back at him, sitting up now. He noticed how Scott's eyes would rest on his lips before jerking back to his eyes. The young adult poked his tongue out to slowly swipe it across his bottom lip, making it shine in their illuminated space. He wasn't sure who started leaning in first, but now they were centimeters apart, breaths fanning against each other's lips.

_Just a little more._

A _loud_ cough broke them out of their reverie, making them pull back from each other. Stiles suspected it was the old lady next to Scott. He mentally glared at the old lady before settling back in his seat. He could feel the awkward air around them and wanted to fix it, but he was certain he'd only make it more awkward.

"....Wanna finish Star Wars?"

Stiles couldn't be more relieved at the question. He nodded with a small smile and rewound the movie to where they left off. "You better not go to sleep this time."

"I promise I won't."

°•°•°•°

It was Stiles who had went to sleep during the film this time. He blinked groggily as he lifted his head from, what he assumed, was Scott's shoulder. He let out a yawn as he stretched, sighing in pleasure afterwards. Smacking his lips, he wiped his mouth and looked at his hand in horror.

There was _drool_ on his hand.

_Drool._

Which could only mean one thing.

_I drooled on Scott's shoulder._

Stiles checked Scott's clothed shoulder and, to his horror, there was a damp spot on his shoulder. He wanted the world to swallow him up. It was so embarrassing. "I can't--I'm _so_ sorry, dude! I swore I stopped drooling _years_ ago."

Scott laughed softly. "Don't worry. You're cute when you drool. Or sleep, for that matter."

Stiles laughed nervously, the word _'cute'_ circulating in his head. The brunet was on Cloud Nine right now. He would forever remember this moment. The moment Scottie McHottie called him _cute._

The instructions for landing was said throughout the plane as they got closer and closer to their destination. Stiles tensed as he braced himself for the landing. Usually, the landing was rough and jerky and Stiles _hated_ it.

He let out a small squeak as he felt a hand intertwined with his own. His gaze flickered to his hand, which was connected with Scott's, before switching to the man himself. Stiles smiled as Scott smiled, squeezing the brunet's hand, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

The landing made Stiles squeeze his eyes shut, feeling the plane rock and jerk. It was over as soon as it begun and Stiles let his eyes crack open, happy that everything was okay.

The plane came to a halt and the lights turned on as everyone began unbuckling their seat belts. Scott was still holding Stiles hand and the old lady from before shot him a knowing look once more. He was too exhausted to try and correct her.

The two of them unlocked hands and gathered their things. Scott had helped the old lady with her carry on and smiled sweetly when she thanked him, saying, "It's no big deal. Honest."

As they got off the plane and end up passing the old lady, she had stopped Stiles to whisper to him, "He's a keeper."

The young adult flushed at the statement and flushed even harder at the wink that accompanied it. He let a small, nervous smile grace his features before fast walking towards Scott, head hung low in embarrassment.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

°•°•°•°

They almost got lost trying to figure out where baggage claim was and then trying to find out which conveyor belt had their luggage.

"You suck at directions."

"You weren't any better, Mr. McCall," Stiles countered, eyes searching for his luggage. "That one's mine!"

Scott quickly grabbed it, hauling it off of the carousel and placing it in front of the brunet. Stiles smiled gratefully as Scott went to grab his. Once they both had their luggage, they made their way to the sliding doors, chatting animatedly. They stopped in front of the doors, both knowing what this meant.

"I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, it was nice knowing you."

"Likewise. And, by the way, I'm....glad I missed my flight too."

Scott grinned as he asked, "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure, I guess."

Stiles handed Scott his phone and watched as he typed away on it. He handed it back with a bright grin, proud of himself for whatever he just did.

"You have my number and I have yours. Promise to keep in touch?"

"Yeah," Stiles said in a soft tone, gripping his phone tightly. "I'll definitely keep in touch." Stiles smiled a smile that Scott gladly returned. The brunet watched as Scott began to walk towards the door. He bit his bottom lip before calling out, "Scott, wait!"

Luggage forgotten, Stiles caught up with Scott and gripped his face in between his palms, jerking his face toward his own, their lips crushing together. He let his eyes flutter close, getting lost in the sensation. Their lips moved against each other in a slow, passionate manner, tongues slithering out to meet each other in the middle. Stiles would have kept going, if his lungs didn't begin to ache for oxygen.

He broke the kiss, panting heavily as he licked his spit-slicked lips. His eyes were glazed over with lust while Scott's darkened. They looked black. Said young adult bent down to press another kiss to Stiles swollen lips.

"Maybe we could do more than keep in touch. Maybe we could see each other in Georgia. And California." Scott curled an arm around Stiles waist, pleased with the idea the brunet suggested.

"I'd like that." Scott nodded, the same lopsided smile from when they first met tugging at his red lips.

"I'd like that a lot."


End file.
